Blood Lust
by Shin Aoi
Summary: "Keberatan untuk membagi sedikit darahmu untukku, Midoriya?" Warning (s) Inside. Vampire!Todoroki. Err- sequel? #OFATODODEKU
1. Blood

**Boku no Hero Academia©Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Blood Lust©Shin Aoi**

 **Todoroki Shōto×Midoriya Izuku**

 **Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC. Typo(s), BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Vampire!Todoroki. Self beta. Tidak memenuhi kaidah bahasa Indonesia maupun EYD.**

 **If you don't like this story, just click x button on your PC or Phone. Thanks.**

* * *

Izuku menatap kursi kosong yang berada di samping Yaoyorozu dengan bingung. Pagi hari setelah malam yang ditandai dengan bulan purnama penuh, Todoroki selalu izin dari kelas mereka dengan berbagai alasan tidak masuk akal yang disampaikan oleh Aizawa- _sensei_. Selalu seperti itu sejak pertama kali tahun ajaran dimulai di Yuuei.

Mungkin alasan tersebut masih terdengar logis ditelinga siswa lain, namun tidak bagi Izuku. Ia sudah terlatih untuk menganalisa sesuatu hingga keakarnya dan kini menemukan kejanggalan pada alasan yang Aizawa- _sensei_ utarakan hari ini.

Izuku terdiam. Ia harus menyelidiki hal ini dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau jika Todoroki, teman sekelasnya jatuh dalam kubangan masalah. Karena, ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain juga termasuk pekerjaan pahlawan dan sudah tugas sebagai seorang teman untuk saling membantu.

Izuku.. mungkin sesekali kau harus menuruti sebuah kalimat yang berbunyi 'rasa ingin tahu dapat membunuhmu'.

Hingga keesokan harinya, Izuku dapat melihat sosok Todoroki duduk dengan tenang di kursi miliknya. Saat Izuku tengah mengobrol dengan Mineta, sesekali biner kehijauannya mencuri pandangan kearah Todoroki dan mengamati kedua iris heterokromnya yang terlihat lelah.

Sekelebat cahaya kemerahan muncul di kedua iris si surai dwi warna dan menjadikan sepasang biner heterokromia itu berubah menjadi sewarna darah. Izuku tersentak dan segera memutuskan arah pandangnya yang sedari tadi masih terpaku kearah Todoroki.

Lelaki berhelai hijau tua itu kembali melanjutkan obrolan randomnya bersama Mineta. Mau bagaimanapun juga ia memiliki sisi keingintahuan yang sangat besar. Benaknya bertanya-tanya. Apakah yang baru saja ia lihat adalah kesalahan?

 _Bagaimana bisa warna mata Todoroki_ -kun _menjadi merah? Apakah ia memakai lensa kontak? Tidak, tidak mungkin._

Sungguh jelas jika sebelumnya Izuku melihat kalau warna mata Todoroki masih normal dan berwarna abu- _turqouise_. Lalu kenapa bisa berubah menjadi berwarna merah dalam kedipan mata?

* * *

Setelah diadakan pertarungan singkat berkelompok di _ground_ beta. Izuku pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang ganti bersama yang lain.

Ia mengganti pakaian olahraga miliknya dengan seragam Yuuei. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, netra kehijauannya melirik kearah punggung telanjang Todoroki yang nampak pucat. Sampai-sampai Izuku berfikir untuk mencoba menyentuh dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

Ia tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi biner abu melirik kearah dirinya waspada. Izuku menggeleng kecil dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk memakai dasi dan ikat pinggang.

Perlahan, murid lain yang berada di kamar ganti itu berangsur-angsur keluar. Izuku sengaja mengulur waktu hingga yang lain keluar dari ruang ganti itu terlebih dahulu dan menyisakan dirinya sendiri.

Izuku menatap kesekeliling ruang ganti itu dengan was-was dan perlahan langkah kakinya bergerak menuju kearah loker dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan marga 'Todoroki'.

Ia mengusap papan nama itu pelan. Iseng, ia pun mencoba menarik tuas pintu loker milik Todoroki dan voila. Lokernya terbuka dengan begitu mudah. Izuku berpikir betapa cerobohnya Todoroki karena tidak mengunci loker miliknya.

Ia bergumam pelan dan membuka perlahan loker itu. Iris kehijauannya membelalak dengan kening yang berkerut dalam. Hatinya bertanya-tanya.

"Mengapa ada sekantung jus delima di loker Todoroki- _kun_?"

Izuku menatap kantung jus itu lekat. Salah satu tangan terulur untuk mengambilnya. Lelaki bermahkotakan helai hijau tua itu terpaku melihat sebuah tulisan disana.

Ia melihat sebuah _sticky notes_ berwarna biru dengan tulisan; teruntuk tuan muda Todoroki. Saya bawakan darah donor segar dari rumah sakit daerah pinggiran Tokyo dengan pendonor khusus tipe O kesukaan anda.

Netranya membelalak. Nyaris saja ia berteriak jika ia tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"I-i-ini.. d-d-darah? d-darah m-manusia?!"

Izuku terlalu terfokus dengan sekantung darah yang ia kira jus delima segar hingga dirinya tidak menyadari jika si pemilik loker sudah berada dibalik tubuhnya.

"Midoriya."

Hingga sebuah suara baritone serak menyapa telinga si hijau. Ia mematung dengan refleks berbalik kearah lelaki yang tengah membelakanginya. Tak lupa sekantung darah yang ia genggam disembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"T-T-Todoroki- _k-kun_?!"

Izuku menatap takut-takut kearah Todoroki yang menatapnya dingin tak berekspresi. Biner sewarna _emerald_ terfokus begitu melihat bibir Todoroki yang sedikit terangkat, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Pemuda dengan tubuh mungil itu berjalan mundur perlahan, aura sosok yang ia kenal di depannya terasa sungguh mengerikan. Ia merasa Todoroki tengah menekan dirinya hingga ia sanggup bertekuk lutut dibawahnya kapan saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan lokerku?"

Suara serak dan menggelitik telinga itu berdendang. Izuku mendadak lupa bernafas. Ia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menabrak loker pria didepannya dan membatasi pergerakan dirinya.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang pertanyaanku."

Samar-samar Izuku dapat melihat perubahan mata Todoroki. Biner heterokrom itu berubah menjadi semerah darah dalam kedipan mata. Hingga Izuku merasa ia harus memeriksakan kedua matanya ke optik. Katakan kalau matanya sudah rusak saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak rusak? Tidak mungkin 'kan gigi taring seorang manusia bisa memanjang dalam waktu sekejap?!

Dan itu terjadi secara langsung dihadapannya. Ia merekam kejadian itu dengan erat didalam kepalanya. Bagaimana kedua netra heterokrom _class mate_ nya berubah menjadi merah darah hingga sepasang taring yang memanjang dengan tiba-tiba didalam mulutnya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?"

Izuku tergugu. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak berarti. Tubuhnya bergetar begitu melihat seringai Todoroki yang terbit di wajahnya menampilkan sepasang taring putih panjang.

"Kupastikan kau sudah melihatnya. Aku ketahuan eh?"

Sepasang biner kehijauan masih terbelakak, tremor yang menyerang tubuh Izuku semakin parah tatkala tubuh Todoroki perlahan menghimpit tubuhnya.

Sepasang bibir tipis mengeluarkan ultimatum beracun.

"Kau harum sekali, Midoriya."

Hidung bangirnya berusaha mengendus perpotongan leher Izuku. Jari-jari Todoroki terangkat menyentuh perpotongan leher yang menggoda dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya yang memanjang.

"T-T-Todoroki- _kun_..."

Izuku mencicit mencoba memberanikan diri untuk menatap sepasang netra heterokrom yang bertransformasi menjadi semerah darah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tutup mulut?"

Todoroki menggoreskan kuku panjangnya di leher jenjang Izuku. Melakukannya dengan perlahan dan menciptakan suara erangan sakit dari si hijau bertubuh mungil disana.

"Aku sudah menahan diriku sejak lama untuk tidak mencicipi tubuhmu secara langsung."

"K-kau.. T-Todoroki-kun.. kau itu a-apa?"

Izuku berpikir jika kata 'siapa' bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Todoroki yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah bisa menebaknya? Aku adalah makhluk nokturnal penghisap darah yang memiliki sepasang taring tajam didalam mulutnya."

Izuku terbelalak. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Keadaan ini menjelaskan semuanya.

"V-vampir.. k-kau adalah v-vampir. B-bukan begitu, Todoroki- _kun_?"

Todoroki tersenyum kecil. Salah satu telapak tangannya membelai pipi gembil Izuku.

 _Tangannya.. dingin._

"Setiap tiga bulan sekali kau pasti selalu mendonorkan darahmu di rumah sakit daerah di pinggiran Tokyo. Kantung darah yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu adalah donor darahmu bulan kemarin yang berhasil aku dapatkan."

"..."

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, darahmu tidak pernah sampai atau bahkan mengalir didalam tubuh pasien yang membutuhkan di rumah sakit itu."

"K-kenapa k-kau bisa m-mengetahui hal itu, Todoroki-kun?"

Pertanyaan Izuku diabaikan oleh si surai ganda seraya mengusap pipi Izuku lembut dan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kau tahu.. bertahan untuk tidak meminum darahmu selama tiga bulan ataupun lebih sangat menyakitkan untukku.."

Izuku terperangah. Jadi selama ini darah yang ia donorkan tidak pernah sampai di tangan pasien yang membutuhkan dan malah sampai ditangan Todoroki? B-Bagaimana bisa?!

"Jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan darahmu, tak usah kau pikirkan. Itu hal yang mudah untukku."

Izuku terdiam.

"Maka dari itu, terkadang jika rasa haus sudah terlalu membakar tenggorokan. Aku akan lebih memilih untuk meminum darah seekor kijang atau rusa."

Todoroki mendekatkan wajahnya kearah perpotongan leher jenjang Izuku. Menjilat sedikit darah yang keluar dari sana akibat goresan kuku tangannya.

"Kebetulan saat ini aku sedang haus. Sudah 2 purnama penuh aku tidak meminum darahmu."

"Tadinya aku kembali ketempat ini untuk mengambil kantung darahku yang tertinggal di loker."

"Ah.. nampaknya hari yang kutunggu telah datang eh? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jika taringku menancap langsung kedalam pembuluh darahmu."

"...j-jangan.."

"Keberatan untuk membagi sedikit darahmu untukku, Midoriya?"

* * *

 **Err― end.**

* * *

 **a/n : harap maklum dengan keanehan ceritanya /disleding**

 **Didedikasikan untuk meramaikan event OFA_TODODEKU**

 **Semoga suka ne~ Mind to RnR?**


	2. Another Story

**Another story of Blood Lust©Shin Aoi**

 **Boku no Hero Academia©Kōhei Horikoshi**

* * *

Seharusnya hari ini aku mengikuti latihan dasar kepahlawanan di _ground beta_ bersama dengan yang lain. Namun, kondisi tubuhku berkata lain dan aku terpaksa beristirahat di unit kesehatan untuk sementara waktu. Terlebih sejak saat itu.

.

.

"Jadilah _mate_ ku Midoriya."

Izuku termangu mendengar permintaan tidak masuk akal Todoroki. Ia berpikir, memangnya saat ini mereka hidup di zaman apa? Memang mitos seperti _mate_ atau belahan jiwa masih ada di zaman modern seperti ini?

"A-apa m-maksudmu, T-Todoroki- _kun_?"

Izuku enggan menatap wajah Todoroki yang menatap kearah lehernya lapar. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Izuku membiarkan Todoroki untuk menghisap darahnya.

"Jadilah _mate_ ku. Itu artinya kau akan menjadi pasangan seumur hidupku."

Netra kehijauannya membola ngeri. Izuku berpikir apakah dengan menjadi _mate_ Todoroki, ia akan menjadi seorang vampir juga seperti dirinya. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan dari akibat-akibat yang akan ditimbulkan jika Izuku menerima permintaan Todoroki begitu saja. Hingga dirinya tidak menyadari jika Todoroki sempat menghela nafas lelah.

"Midoriya. Kau tidak akan menjadi vampir sepertiku dan kalaupun aku mau, aku tidak ingin mengubahmu menjadi seorang vampir."

Izuku menatap Todoroki bingung. Bagaimana bisa, Todoroki mengetahui isi pikirannya? Apakah ia seorang esper, peramal atau sejenisnya?

"Aku bukan esper, peramal atau apapun itu yang kau sebutkan dipikiranmu."

"H-huh?! T-tapi."

Todoroki terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Izuku. Sungguh Todoroki sangat menyukai ekspresi wajah Izuku yang berubah-ubah. "Semuanya terlihat jelas dari wajahmu."

Izuku hanya ber-oh ria. Ia masih enggan menjawab permintaan yang Todoroki utarakan padanya. Entah mengapa, sudut hatinya berkata kalau ia harus menerima tawaran Todoroki, tetapi pikirannya masih ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, Midoriya. Aku akan menunggu. Tapi satu hal yang kau tahu, kau adalah _mate_ ku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengubahmu menjadi _vampire_ karena kau akan masuk kedalam lingkaran setan yang tidak berkesudahan. Cukup aku saja yang mengalaminya."

Sepasang alis Izuku bertaut bingung dan dahinya pun terlihat berkerut. "Apa maksudmu, Todoroki- _kun_?"

"Bukankah menyakitkan jika melihat teman-teman dan keluargamu mati karena usia mereka yang menua sementara kau tidak?" Iris _heterochrome_ itu menatap Izuku dengan sendu, salah satu tangannya menggapai pipi Izuku dan membelainya pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi padamu. Cukup aku saja. Aku dapat bertahan selama tiga ratus tahun untuk menunggumu bereinkarnasi, selama itu aku akan bertahan dengan tidak meminum darah manusia lain."

Izuku menatap Todoroki nanar, seberat itukah beban yang dipikul olehnya?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu jangan lupa meminum tablet darah yang ku simpan didalam tasmu. Jangan keluar dari ruangan ini. Kecuali jika sudah bel pelajaran sore. Mengerti?"

Izuku mengangguk mengerti. Setelah itu, Todoroki menyingkirkan helai hijau yang menutupi dahinya lalu mengecup pelan dibagian itu. Izuku dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya bibir Todoroki yang menyentuh dahinya. Tetapi, ia dapat merasakan betapa hangatnya ciuman itu yang menjalar hingga sudut dihatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi."

Izuku mengangguk seraya bergumam 'ya' pelan dan perlahan Todoroki berjalan menjauhinya dan menggeser pintu kesehatan lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk segera menuju ke _ground beta_.

* * *

.

.

Bel pelajaran sore akan berlangsung sepuluh menit lagi, karena Izuku sudah merasa kalau kondisi dirinya sudah sedikit lebih baik. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan unit kesehatan dan kebetulan _recovery girl_ tengah ada perlu di ruang guru, jadi ia meninggalkan secarik kertas saja di meja kerjanya dan menuliskan bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja di kertas itu.

Izuku sudah meminum tablet darah yang Todoroki berikan padanya. Kebetulan, ia membawa cadangan tablet itu kemana-mana. Mungkin berkat tablet darah itu ia menjadi lebih baik dan lebih segar karena pasokan darah dalam tubuhnya kembal normal.

Lelaki berbiner kehijauan itu masih memikirkan maksud perkataan Todoroki tadi siang saat mereka tengah berada di unit kesehatan. Reinkarnasi? Apakah Todoroki pernah bertemu dirinya di generasi yang lalu? Apa itu artinya, Todoroki tidak pernah mati dan terus hidup hingga ribuan tahun sementara ia menyaksikan _mate_ nya sendiri mati dihadapannya dan menunggunya untuk terus menerus bereinkarnasi?

 _Bukankah, seharusnya yang lebih menderita adalah dirimu, Todoroki-_ kun _?_

Seketika Izuku tersentak dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk menuju ke kelas dan segera menemui Todoroki. Ia menggeser pintu kelas 1-A dengan brutal dan menatap kearah bangku paling belakang yang ditempati oleh Todoroki, namun kosong. Ia tidak ada disana.

Teman-teman yang lain pun menatap Izuku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Oi, Midoriya kau sudah baik-baik saj—"

"Ah, maaf Kirishima- _kun_. Aku sedang terburu-buru." Tanpa menunggu respon yang diberikan oleh Kirishima, Izuku pun segera menutup pintu itu kembali dan berlari tak tentu arah.

Izuku berputar-putar didalam gedung hingga tidak menyadari jika sepasang tungkainya membawa ia menuju kearah atap sekolah. Benaknya berkata jka Todoroki ada dibalik pintu yang kini berada dihadapannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Izuku pun membuka pintu itu dan mencoba agar tidak membuat suara bising.

Pintu itu terbuka lebar, ia dikejutkan oleh sosok Todoroki yang nampak bersandar di pagar kawat dan tengah memejamkan matanya. Helai putih-merahnya berkibar tertiup angin. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Izuku segera berlari kearah pria itu dan menghambur kedalam pelukannya.

Segaris senyum muncul diwajah Todoroki. "Aku sudah menunggumu, Midoriya."

"Todoroki- _kun_.. maafkan aku.. pasti s-selama ini a-aku begitu j-jahat.. a-aku ini egois bukan?"

Bulir-bulir airmata menetes melewati pipi gembil IzukuTodoroki perlahan mengusapnya. Ia membelai pipi Izuku dengan lembut.

"T-Todoroki- _kun_.. j-jadikan a-aku _m-mate_ mu." Izuku menatap Todoroki dengan cahaya kesungguhan yang begitu terpancar dari sepasang biner _emerald_ nya. Sementara si helai hetero itu termangu.

"A-aku s-serius, T-Todoroki- _k-kun_! J-jadikan a-aku _m-mate_ mu!"

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Midoriya?"

Izuku mengangguk mantap. Lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadikan aku _mate_ mu, sekaligus _vampire_ seperti dirimu."

Biner abu- _turqouise_ itu membelalak. Tidak, Todoroki harus melarang Izuku. Izuku tidak boleh menjadi _vampire_ atau ia akan menderita sama seperti drinya.

"Tidak."

"K-kenapa?" Raut wajah Izuku nampak kecewa dan Todoroki merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah penyebab dari rasa kecewa yang Izuku rasakan.

"Karena, setelah aku mengubahmu menjadi vampir kau tidak akan dapat kembali menjadi manusia dan bereinkarnasi."

Izuku tersenyum, ia menggenggam telapak tangan Todoroki dengan erat.

"Bukankah selama ini kau juga menderita, Todoroki- _kun_? Bukankah melihatku mati dihadapanmu juga merupakan siksaan tersendiri untukmu? Bukankah menungguku bereinkarnasi selama tiga ratus tahun membuat dirimu merasakan lara yang amat sangat?"

Harus Todoroki akui, jika semua yang Izuku ucapkan padanya adalah hal yang benar. Namun, ia masih tidak ingin membiarkan Izuku bergabung kedalam lingkaran setan bersamanya.

"Kita dapat menjalaninya jika bersama-sama, Todoroki- _kun._ Kau dapat mempercayaiku.. bukankah aku adalah _mate_ mu?"

Melihat senyum manis Izuku membuat Todoroki goyah dan pertahanan terakhirya pun hancur lebur.

"Kuharap kau tidak membenciku setelah aku mengubahmu menjadi salah satu dari bangsaku, Midoriya."

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, Todoroki- _kun_."

Izuku mengecup bibir Todoroki singkat dan menatap kearah manik beda warna itu dalam. Setelah itu Izuku mengangguk singkat seraya bergumam 'lakukanlah'.

Setelah melihat Izuku mengizinkannya, Todoroki pun segera melakukan ritual pengikatan _mate_ sekaligus mengubah Izuku menjadi vampir sama seperti dirinya. Todoroki membuka kemeja bagian atas Izuku beserta _blazer_ nya. Lidah basahnya menjelajahi leher jenjang mulus milik Izuku, lalu Todoroki membuka mulutnya lebar dan membiarkan sepasang taring yang selama ini ia sembunyikan untuk menyamar diantara miliyaran manusia muncul kepermukaan.

Dan perlahan, lelaki dengan helai dwi warna itu menancapkan sepasang taring tajamnya menembus kedalam lapisan kulit leher serta nadi milik Izuku dan membuat empunya memekik sakit seraya meremas helai _white-red_ itu kencang.

Todoroki memasukkan racun yang dapat mengubah seorang manusia menjadi vampir kedalam tubuh Izuku dan dapat dipastikan, perlahan-lahan seluruh raga milik pemuda hijau itu mendingin dan detak jantungnya pun perlahan melambat.

Todoroki melepas gigitannya setelah berhasil menghisap sedikit darah Izuku. Kini Izuku tengah berada dalam kondisi mati suri. Kulit putihnya pun bertambah pucat. Todoroki menidurkan Izuku dilantai atap dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya kearah dada kiri Izuku dan tidak merasakan denyutan jantung disana.

Lelaki bernetra _heterochrome_ itu meggores pergelangan nadi miliknya sendiri dengan kuku tangannya yang tajam dan membiarkan sedikit darah menetes dari sana. Lalu, Todoroki pun membawa pergelangan tangannya ke arah mulut Izuku dan meneteskan beberapa tetes darah miliknya disana.

Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah tanda kristal es yang dilapisi api muncul di bahu Izuku dan terlihat seperti tato. Itu artinya ritual pengikatan _mate_ telah selesai dan berhasil. Tak lama, Pemuda hijau itu pun membuka matanya dan menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna merah darah yang menatap Todoroki kosong.

"To-do-roki- _kun_?" Izuku memanggil Todoroki dengan terbata dengan pandangan kosong, sementara yang dipanggil pun merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan Izuku duduk dipangkuannya seraya menatap luka di pergelangan tangan Todoroki dengan tatapan penuh minat.

"H-ha-us.."

"Minumlah, Midoriya.."

Todorki menyodorkan nadinya yang masih meneteskan darah miliknya. Izuku pun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar memperlihatkan taring tajam yang serupa dengan milik Todoroki.

"Selamat datang, Izuku..."

Dengan tidak sabar, Izuku pun menggigit pergelangan tangan Todoroki dan menghisap darahnya dengan rakus.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 ** _a/n : Berasa pengen bikin sekuwelnya karena, jujur.. yang Ao bikin kemaren itu ngegantung udah kek gantungan jemuran. Semoga suka yaps! #OFATODODEKU_**

 ** _Mind to Review_?**

* * *

 **Omake 1**

"T-Todoroki- _kun_? K-kita mau k-kemana?"

Izuku menatap _mate_ nya bingung karena kini mereka berdua sudah berpakaian rapi dan tengah berada didalam mobil yang melaju membelah jalanan.

"Hm? Ke _mansion_ Todoroki untuk memperkenalkanmu kepada keluargaku."

Izuku ber'huh' heboh. Ia berpikir, mau bagaimanapun juga ini terlalu cepat baginya. Bertemu keluarga Todoroki.. A-apakah mereka semuanya _vampire_?

"Ya, mereka semua adalah _vampire_."

Izuku mendelik, keahlian Todoroki untuk membaca ekspresi dirinya sangatlah patut diwaspadai.

"Midoriya.."

"Y-ya?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tiga hari tidak minum? Tidak baik menahannya. Ayo minum darahku."

Todoroki menyodorkan pergelangan tangannya dan disambut dengan gigitan kecil dari Izuku untuk menghisap darah milik Todoroki. Setelah dirasa cukup, Izuku pun melepas gigitannya dan perlahan luka di pergelangan tangan Todoroki menghilang. Sungguh luar biasa regenerasi bangsa vampir itu.

" _Gochisōsama deshita_... _Etto_ , T-Todoroki- _kun_ , ingin minum juga?"

Yang ditanya pun hanya menggeleng kecil seraya menyeringai. "Nanti malam saja."

 **Omake 2**

Izuku dan Todoroki disambut oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Todoroki dan juga para pelayannya. Jangan lupakan beberapa ras yang merupakan aliansi dari keluarga vampir Todoroki. Karena Todoroki Shōto merupakan calon penerus dari kepala keluarga yang saat ini yaitu, Todoroki Enji. Maka pendamping sang calon penerus pun harus diperkenalkan juga agar tidak ada rasa saling curiga antar ras.

Izuku menatap kesekitarnya tidak nyaman, saat ia menoleh kearah kiri Izuku merasa melihat seorang wanita yang dikenalnya. Wanita bersurai _ash blonde_ sebahu dengan sepasang telinga serigala di kepalanya dan disebelahnya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seumur dengannya serta berwajah angker dengan ciri-ciri yang sama seperti wanita disebelahnya.

Izuku mengedipkan matanya berulang kali dan akhirnya berteriak,

"K-Kacchan?!"

"Deku brengsek! Kenapa kau—?!" umpatan kasar Katsuki tertelan begitu melihat seringai kemenangan Todoroki yang tersungging disudut bibirnya.

"Cih— awas saja kau, dispenser sialan!"

Sungguh tidak diduga jika klan Bakugō adalah salah satu dari ras _werewolf_ dan tidak disangka juga jika _werewolf_ dan _vampire_ dapat bergabung dalam sebuah aliansi mengingat mereka adalah musuh alami satu sama.

Lalu, masih ada ras lain yang hadir disana yaitu, ras _veela_ dari klan Yaoyorozu. Dan jika Izuku ingat lagi, ternyata Yaoyorozu Momo adalah seorang wakil ketua kelas di kelasnya. Pantas saja, ia tidak asing saat melihat wajah gadis cantik itu berdiri diantara para anggota ras _veela_.

Hidup ini memang sungguh tidak bisa ditebak, begitu pula dirinya yang ternyata seorang _mate_ dari vampir tampan berdarah bangsawan dari klan Todoroki.

 **Fin.**


End file.
